Life Without Bloom
by Blake Star 100
Summary: Set about 5 years after the show ends. What happens when Bloom dies a heroic death and how will Aisha handle being the new Winx leader? R&R to find out K for dealing with death and morally gray characters.
1. Episodes 1-5

**Disclaimer: No sillies I do not own Winx Club, if I did Season 5 would not have happened the way it did. I do however own the villain group of this story which you'll meet very soon.**

**Notes: If you cannot handle dark stories or character death I Highly advise you, DO NOT READ THIS. Another thing do not have ANY DAIRY PRODUCTS near your computer while reading this as you may laugh and/or cry at certain parts of this story and I do not want you having to replace your monitors over a story.**

**Episode 1: Task Force W**

In the far secluded reaches of Gardenia we find a group of suits sitting in a dimly lit clubhouse where three preteens are waiting to make their move and get rid of the seven superheroes known as the Winx.

"Boys, I suppose you are wondering why I called you here" A voice said, the owner of this voice was a small lightly tanned boy with dark brown hair and beady green eyes who wore a dark red business suit.  
"Yes Taylor we are." Another voice said, this person however had blonde hair and brown eyes who favored a dark blue suit.  
"Thank you Michael" Taylor replied, "This concerns the Winx, something must be done about them, they are too strong and could easily take over the planet if not stopped should they turn."  
"What do you propose Taylor?" Another boy in a dark grey suit with blue eyes so pale that they were almost white and dark red hair asked  
"I'm glad you asked Jared, I propose we make a Task Force W." Taylor said, my dad has agreed to fund us in this endeavor as he distrusts the Winx as much as we do, we will each take on several gadgets to evenly match us with the Winx however they will still look like our suits" Taylor said  
"A literal power suit?" Michael asked  
"Yes, this way we can still be dressed well and get rid of those girls" Taylor answered  
"Let's get eliminate them, permanently." Jared said  
"But who first" Michael questioned  
"The redhead, she's the leader and it will be easier for us to destroy the Winx if we destroy her first." Taylor responded  
"Winx be warned there is a new super villain team on the block and it's name is Task Force W" The boys snickered in agreement as they planned to eliminate the Winx.

Meanwhile at Love & Pet The Winx were up to their ears in customers with pets needing assistance

"Argh! I need a vacation" Bloom said from being over worked and frustrated  
"Don't we all?" Stella remarked also exhausted  
"I agree" Tecna said as she grabbed the p.a next to her computer, "Attention all Love & Pet customers, We are now closed and will reopen in one week, until then please see our pet manual on the Winx Webpage and if you need any further assistance, Morgana, Roxy's mother will be able to do minor magic fixes for you. That is all."  
"Aw, not another mission" The customers groaned as they left

Later

"Whew, I'm glad you pulled that one Tecna" Flora said "But they don't know this isn't a real mission"  
"Do you know any good touring places on Earth to visit that we haven't been, Bloom?" Aisha asked  
"Yes, there's a national park here in California, we could go see some mountains and wildlife as well as camp in Yosemite" Bloom answered  
"Let's get packed though" Musa said  
"No need, I been secretly packing for this vacation" Roxy said as she walked in with everyone's suitcases all packed with everything everyone needed all neatly packed into seven tiny purses  
"Then let's teleport" Stella said grabbing Roxy's hand "Winx Zoomix" The others soon followed

Elsewhere  
"So they've gone to Yosemite, do we make our move now or later?" Michael asked  
"Later, let's give them one last good time with the redhead, then when they come back we will attack" Taylor said  
"Excellent plan Taylor" Jared added "That way it will be unexpected and humiliate them even more when we three eleven year olds kick their behinds"  
"Yes, that would be the most fun for us and annoying for them" Taylor agreed as they all laughed diabolically

**Author's Notes: Think of Task Force W as The Winx' Cadmus because at this point The people's trust in the Winx is a bit divided at this point. **

**Episode 2: Ultimatum**

We find the girls camping in the mountains at Yosemite Ntl. Park

"I'm glad we decided to take this vacation." Aisha said  
"We needed to get away from it all for awhile." Bloom added in agreement  
"The Wildlife here is so amusing." Flora said observing some bison "It's a lot different than those in the magic dimension"  
"Yes and the scenery here is just spectacular" Tecna replied taking pictures of all the sites  
"It's always fun when we go camping" Musa responded  
"I hope we don't have to deal with any monsters anytime soon" Roxy said  
"I don't want any more talk about monsters or the petshop on my vacation" Stella added "Or else"  
"Or else what Stella" Bloom joked back as everyone laughed before enjoying their snack of s'mores.

One Week Later

"Aw, this vacation's almost over" Roxy said "I really do not want to go back to Love and Pet or The Frutti Music Bar yet"  
"Neither do the rest of us" Tecna said, "however all good things must come to an end"  
"How about one last picture of all of us here in the mountains before we leave" Bloom suggested"  
"Sure, get ready everyone, the timer's set for 10 seconds" Tecna replied as she set her camera and went to get into a pose.  
"Magic Winx!" The seven girls whispered as the flash went off so as not to get stormed by fans that might be in the area  
"That was fun" Musa said "It's a good thing packing only takes us 3 seconds with our magic"  
"Which gives us more time to fly home" Bloom said  
"Then Let's go girls" Flora replied  
"Winx Believix!" The girls said in unison as they transformed and flew home

Back In Gardenia  
"I have received news that the Winx are coming home" Jared said  
"Excellent, now we go to Love & Pet and ambush them" Taylor responded  
"How are we going to defeat Bloom? She is the fairy of the Dragon's Flame and that practically makes her unstoppable." Michael asked  
"Our power suits make us evenly matched with the Winx as they are filled with the polar opposite of the Winx's powers" Taylor answered "A shadow virus should eliminate Bloom but we're gonna make her choose who it goes to."  
"Yes, it turns out the Winx did not leave Gardenia unprotected for a week by having her sister come here, but since neither the Winx or Daphne knew about us it was easy to capture her." Jared added  
"The Winx will stop you, and you'll never destroy Bloom" Daphne taunted from her energy field prison  
"We'll see about that." Michael retorted as they prepared to make their move.

At Love & Pet

"Stay alert girls, I sense something is very wrong here" Aisha said  
"We should stay in believix mode" Bloom agreed  
"That's good because you'll be needing your magic" A voice said throwing a vine towards the pink haired girl  
"Who said that?" Tecna asked deflecting the vine with an energy ball  
"My name is Jared and these are my associates, Taylor and Michael" The voice answered, "but you can call us Task Force W"  
"You kids think that you can stop us? That's a laugh" Roxy and Flora mocked in unison  
"Silence!" Taylor ordered "It wasn't very smart for you to leave Gardenia and only have one person all alone to defend it"  
"What are you talking about-" Musa began to ask before realizing that Task Force W had captured Daphne "Stereo Clash! Release her at once"  
"Never, have a taste of my Silence Mirror!" Taylor exclaimed as he deflected Musa's shot  
"Flora,Stella let's go" Roxy said leading them in a solar scorpion wind (that's Stella's sunbeam, Roxy's scorpion tail and Flora's Autumn wind combined) convergence  
"Nice try but that doesn't work on us" Michael said using his mysterious attack to deflect the convergence spell  
"How are they doing that?" Tecna asked  
"I know they don't even have magic auras" Aisha added  
"Power suits." Bloom said  
"Power suits?" Tecna and Aisha asked confused  
"Yes, remember how Superman has to use one when he's under a red sun?" Bloom replied  
"You mean they made super suits for themselves to match us?" Aisha asked  
"Yes and the only way to stop them is to exhaust them" Bloom said  
"Did Daphne tell you this?" Tecna questioned  
"No, I read a lot of Superman comics in the past so I knew about situations like this one" Bloom answered  
"Then let's kick their-" Tecna said cutting herself off "Techno-Shot"  
"Andros Hurricane" Aisha exclaimed attacking  
"Fire Ar-" Bloom started to attack  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Taylor said cutting her off by using Daphne as a shield  
"What do you mean?" Bloom asked  
"This is a shadow virus and there is no cure for it because it kills upon contact, I'm giving you a choice to either save yourself or save your friends and sister." Taylor proposed "If you choose to take the virus then Daphne and The Winx will be saved, if not you will be forced to watch us kill them one by one, make your choice wisely.  
"Oh no what should I do, I don't want to die but I also don't want my friends or Daphne to suffer" Bloom said

**Author's Notes: It would have been silly to leave Gardenia unprotected but now Bloom has to choose.**

**Episode 3: The Unthinkable Happens**

"Make your choice fairy of the Dragon's Flame or else I'll make it for you!" Jared exclaimed  
"Oh what should I do?" Bloom sighed "I don't want my friends and Daphne to go but I also don't want to go"  
"Bloom, let me remind you of something" Musa said flying over to her "My mother once said that no one has more love for another than those willing to sacrifice their own life, I'm not saying which decision is better but it is something to think about"  
"Thanks Musa, I now know what I must do" Bloom exclaimed "Full Dragon Fury!"  
With that Bloom flew straight towards the virus releasing Daphne from the shield and taking it upon herself whilst knocking out Task Force W.  
"Bloom!" Stella cried rushing to her side Daphne and the others following  
"Consider that a warning from us" Taylor remarked while fleeing "This is what will happen to you or anyone else that stands in our way"  
"Bloom? Bloom? Are you alright?" Daphne asked now saddened "I'm so sorry that I was unable to protect you or your friends"  
"Sister, you couldn't have known about these kids nor could we and even if we did, I still would have had to pay" Bloom reassured "Now, I want you all to find those kids and show them what happens when you mess with the Winx, but only after you come up with a decent plan"  
"Who will lead the group now?" Stella asked "And how will Sky,Daphne, your parents and the rest of us live without you?"  
"You will all find a way Stella, and do not think of this as the end, We will see each other again soon" Bloom said her voice slowly fading "As for who will lead the group, I have selected Aisha and Tecna to be co-leaders in the Winx as they have stepped in when I turned during that Darkar incident, and one more thing Daphne."  
"Yes Bloom?" Daphne asked  
"Please tell both of our parents and Sky that I love them and I love all of you as well, I have had fourteen brothers and sisters" Bloom answered with her last breath smiling  
"I can't believe it she's, she's" Tecna tried to say crying "d-d-d-dead"  
"We all will miss her" Flora said covering Bloom's body in bright blue roses  
"I guess I should go tell Mike and Vanessa now" Stella sighed, "I'll also tell Sky, Daphne you can just go on to Oritel and Marion"  
"We'll call all of them to Gardenia Park and tell them" Daphne said "It's not easy and we will have Bloom's funeral tomorrow"  
"At the spot where Bloom and I met would be most appropriate as that's where this all began" Stella added

**Author's Notes: Now that Bloom is gone will The Winx and people close to them be able to adjust to life without her or will they go insane and destroy themselves after Bloom's funeral? What challenges will Aisha and Tecna face as the leaders of the Winx now? How Will The Winx avenge Bloom? Keep reading to find out**

**Episode 4: What Now?!**

In Gardenia Park at the spot where Bloom and Stella first met, Those close to Bloom and her friends have gathered to pay their respects to Bloom in a private funeral. Musa sings Magic in my heart for them and Flora gives the eulogy as each share their best memories of Bloom. Stella was too upset to go there even though the location was her idea, so she sat off to the side in another part of the park until it was over.  
"Stella?" Vanessa asked approaching her "are you going to be alright?"  
"I don't know if I can live without my best friend in the universe" Stella sobbed  
"I know how you feel, I never wanted to outlive my daughter either, but she did what she had to do, this wasn't your fault, and you told us she knew it was her time." Vanessa said  
"I just wish that I like the rest of the girls hadn't been so terrified by that Taylor kid, he had the look that was like Darkar's, very scary and no magic at all yet he was able to kill and we couldn't do anything about it." Stella responded still crying  
"We'll find a way to get through this together, I assure you, we'll see Bloom again someday" Vanessa comforted  
"Thanks,Vanessa" Stella said giving her a hug and went off to pay her respects alone, placing a blue and orange rose on the heart marker "I'll miss you Bloom and I'm looking forward to the day we meet again"

The Next day at Love & Pet

"What's our first order of business?" Flora asked as she hung a portrait of Bloom over her station  
"Planning our revenge if you ask me" Musa said "I say we go wacko on those little boys and let them have it"  
"Normally I'd agree with you Musa" Aisha remarked "but you know that isn't the right way, if we go after them like crazy then we'd get innocents killed in the process as they would get caught in crossfire and besides the pet shop is top priority"  
"Right but we've got one problem now, we're short staffed without Bloom and who's going to be our customer service rep?" Tecna asked  
"Roxy is now going to be doing that, she was taking some lessons on how to do it and needed an animal job, Bloom was training her to do that job so that she could have a job she was more happy with, her parents were perfectly okay with it too, realizing she couldn't make smoothies forever." Aisha said  
"I'm here, let's get to work with the pets" Roxy chimed walking in  
"This is going to be hard without Bloom" Stella sighed "What do we do now?"  
"We take care of the pets and then we go about avenging Bloom the right way" Flora said

**Author's Notes: Will the Winx be able to keep the shop running and just how are they going to avenge Bloom?**

**Episode 5: Finding the Enemy**

We arrive at Love & Pet where Sky, The Winx and specialists are getting ready to make their move to avenge Bloom  
"Alright is everyone clear on the plan?" Sky asked  
"We go in first distract the kids and when they are low on power-" Brandon began  
"We fly in and kick their behinds in a convergence" Stella finished. "Which fairy form should we use though?"  
"Our true one" Aisha said "This is an Enchantix mission, not a believix.  
"Alright, then let's go Enchantix" Tecna shouted triggering the transform

**Author's Note: Roxy's fictional Enchantix can be seen here art/Roxy-s-Enchantix-2-0-395549107 and you can check out my other art there to, I gave her bat wings so people would feel less scared of bats and gave her yellow since Aisha is in her standard light green enchantix styled like the blue one not the movie one and Aisha said it wouldn't be right for her to revert back to blue with Bloom gone.**

"Let's head downtown." Roxy answered  
"How did you know where they were? Flora questioned  
"Tecna and I stayed up awhile last night tracking them" Roxy replied

In Downtown Gardenia

"Excellent, beware Task Force W, you'll pay for murdering Bloom, and rue the day that you ever crossed paths with Aisha, Fairy of Waves and the Winx Club!" Aisha exclaimed  
"How do you plan on that, the people have lost your trust, you can't zap us and your leader is dead" Jared said  
"Oh No!, he knows about our plan" Roxy gasped

**Author's Notes: How do you think Jared knows about the plan? Will Aisha go super crazy on Task force W? Please R&R, Episode 6 will be a fun one. **


	2. Episode 6-7

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to type that again? Just remember I only own Task Force W and its members Taylor, Michael and Jared.**

**Episode 6: What's Jared Talking About?**

"That's right Roxy, I know." Jared cackled

"How?" Musa asked

"Take a guess." Jared remarked

"Eaves dropping by invisibility?" Stella guessed as Jared nodded "How rude!"

"Just rude, I expected more from Bloom's best friend." Jared said dryly

"You want more? I'll give you more you little brat!" Stella exclaimed getting ready to use her strongest attack before she was interrupted

"Now Stella you know that we must treat our enemies cordially on and off the battle field, now's not the time for an explosion there's too many people watching." Aisha said as she calmed Stella down "I don't think that we actually need to fight him just yet, now is not the time, I know you are upset and feel lost without Bloom as do all of us but everything has it's time and now is not the time."

"Alright, hey what made you change your mind about kicking their behind today?" Stella asked

"We never were going to do that, that's not how Bloom would want us to do it." Aisha answered

"Then how?" Flora asked

"You figure that out, in the meantime I'd suggest you get to clearing up whatever we've done, something about a two Winx turning at different times and how it could happen again." Jared replied offering a bit of advice "And I'll take Stella's threat as a warning."

With that Jared disappeared to go cause more confusion in another part of Gardenia

"Why didn't you, Roxy and Tecna tell us we weren't really going to kick their butts today?" Musa asked Aisha

"If we told you wouldn't have had the necessary rage to fool Jared, he would have known from the start." Aisha said "Our best chance now is to work on public relations in our true form, then we kick his behind the hardest since he did the deed, even though I suspect it was his boss' idea to kill Bloom."

"Flora, you take Roxy and Musa to remind people that they can still trust us, Stella, Aisha and I will study the enemy." Tecna remarked giving assignments "We're also going to need a secret weapon and I know exactly who to call since she can use emotions to make illusions."

**Notes: Who was Tecna referring to? That's a trivia question, now she may be lucky fairy 8 but that remains to be seen.**

**Episode 7:** **Friends in need**

**In Magix**

"I fear that The Winx can't face this enemy with only six, seven is their perfect number and strongest one." A girl with short red hair who always had a pumpkin themed outfit said.

"Mirta, your right, you need to go, Tecna has asked that you go to Earth now, It is of utmost importance, she said it was a direct order from Aisha." Ms. Faragonda explained

"Then I will go." Mirta answered and teleported herself to Earth.

**At Love & Pet**

"Mirta, long time no see." Tecna, Stella and Aisha exclaimed

"I get the feeling this is more business than a personal call, but of course The Winx take their business very personally." Mirta replied "It is nice to see you though, what is it that you need my help with?

"We need you to make a mirage of Bloom to fool Task force W." Aisha said "However there is more as you know we cannot function the strongest at six members, seven is the perfect number, Bloom was one of the peace keepers in the club other than Flora, so we are inviting you to become the newest Winx, we did put a vote that if any of us died you would get to join because by that time you would be able to hold your own in a fight and have the necessary experience plus something new to the table."

"I accept." Mirta said "I will gladly help you rid the planet of that menace, however I'm afraid one of us might turn again."

"That is not going to happen ever!" Tecna exclaimed

**Notes: Why is Mirta being the bearer of bad news? Find out soon R&R**


	3. Episode 8

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to type that again? Just remember I only own Task Force W and its members Taylor, Michael and Jared. I also own the little boy who will serve as sort of a sidekick but not exactly.**

**Episode 8: The Dark Fairies Issue**

In Gardenia Park we find Flora, Musa and Roxy trying to regain public trust. At first the public is a little surprised to see Flora, Musa and Roxy in more elegant clothes because they had gotten used to the Believix look as the Winx preferred it due to Earth being one of those skeptical planets and it's comfortableness.

"We've seen you in this form before but you said you were making a movie, are they your movie costumes or something else?" A reporter asked

"We couldn't reveal ourselves to you all those years ago until we stopped those crooks in the mall, as it would have put you in more danger than you were after that." Musa answered "These uniforms are our true fairy looks."

"So what you are saying is that you could change your look all along and never told us?" A citizen questioned?

"You knew we could do that, remember when we were in Ballet-esque uniforms?" Flora asked "Or how about when we had slightly fancier dresses than these?

"What do you call these other forms and what happens if Aisha goes bad again, we know she betrayed you and yet you forgave her like it was nothing, I would have kicked her out if I were Bloom, that was unforgivable, even if the other Earth fairies did eventually become good." Another citizen asked "Also what about Ms. Goody-Goody herself she betrayed you too when she decided she was better suited for villainous purposes than heroic?"

"First off, we call our most common forms Believix, this true form is called Enchantix, the hideous ballet uniforms are called Sirenix and the more elegant dresses we have are called Harmonix." Roxy said "Bloom was a kind and gentle girl who got tough when she needed to be, but being a Winx isn't about the power, it's about the strong friendship that we all share, Aisha's betrayal was only because of rage against Ogron for killing Nabu her fiancé, not against any of you, if someone had murdered your prince or princess wouldn't you want revenge too?"

"Second no one talks smack about my best friend!" Musa exclaimed "Aisha regretted doing it, she was crying when we finished off the wizards because of how she was going about it. She realized the path of revenge wasn't right, had she carried out with that some of you might not be here today. The act may seem unforgivable but we all forgave her because if Riven, Timmy, Sky, Brandon, Andy or Helia had passed that way we would have done the same thing. Bloom was the first to forgive her, hugging her the minute she returned, I soon followed as did the others."

"Thirdly the deal about Bloom was not her choice." Flora added "She was poisoned by the Shadow Fire her exact opposite. It was only through our bravery and Sky admitting that he loved Bloom that we brought her back, if he hadn't done that you might have been enslaved and introduced to magic in a not so nice way."

"This still sounds like a load of-" Mitzi said arrogantly as she happened to be walking by but was cut off by a little boy with red hair, fair skin, amber eyes and a light blue outfit.

"It's true, I know all this happened, Bloom told me herself before she passed, in fact I started wearing light blue in memory of her." The boy said "She was my counselor when she needed a break from Love & Pet."

"Who are you?" Flora asked "Also thanks for confirming our explanations."

"My name is Cole Embers, I go to Gardenia Elementary. Bloom and I talked to each other a lot and told each other things we'd never thought we would have to make public." The boy said "And If you want to take me somewhere we can talk about this, I'll be happy to go."

"Ok, come with us Cole." Roxy said "That's all for today, we have a different issue to settle now."

Later back at Love & Pet

"Girls, we have a surprise for you." Aisha said "Guess who's back?"

"Is it Mirta?" Flora asked

"Yes Flora, I'm here to help." Mirta answered "And I'm staying for good this time."

"We also have a surprise for you too." Musa said

"Hi, I'm Cole, I was one of the kids Bloom counseled during her breaks, I think I was the only one she ever trusted enough to share some secrets like past missions that she doesn't normally talk about and after she died something sparked, literally, I formed a fireball to defend myself from a kid named Taylor, he said that he was from an organization known as Task Force W, and offered me a chance at joining but I declined, I made a promise to Bloom wherever she is that I'd always use this fire for good and never personal gain."

"This is a difficult task, and I feel as if you will be tested greatly." Stella commented "I know Bloom gave a part of her Dragon's Flame to you, I asked her if something happened before her time who she chose to protect it, what she said was that her choice would defend us when we needed it the most."

"Which was earlier today in the park, Cole confirmed our stories as if Bloom was still guiding him." Roxy replied

"Excellent, now we have another factor in public relations and a fire fairy again." Tecna said

"Cole could I have a word with you alone please?" Aisha asked

"Sure, but is there somewhere in this store that's private?" Cole answered

"Yes, we're going to my room, as there are secrets for you and me only." Aisha replied as the two walked off.

**Notes: Aisha said something about special secrets, could she know something about the Dragon Flame that Bloom only shared with her and no one else? Also could Cole be the one that Mirta was hinting at about one of them going bad? Will Cole as a kid be able to help the Winx with more than confirming Bloom's actions and is Roxy correct about Bloom still being around sort of? R&R To find out.**


	4. Episode 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned Winx last season would have been more like this story. Just remember I only own Task Force W and its members Taylor, Michael and Jared. I also own the good boy Cole, he is not a boy version of Bloom in any way, shape or form although she might still be around somehow. Mirta will have the job of being a PRN at Love & Pet since Bloom trained Roxy to take over her job if something happened to her or as a substitute, I wasn't keeping her a smoothie maker that gets boring. **

**Episode 9: Secrets Revealed **

In Aisha's room Cole is being briefed with guidelines that Bloom had set at the end of season 4 so as not to have another dark Winx/Winx assistant (since that's what Roxy and Mirta originally were) noodle incident.

"Cole since you have a part of Bloom with you, you must follow six basic rules or risk losing the Dragon Flame." Aisha said "The first rule is you give us all you have, second you give us more, third never use your power for personal gain no matter how annoyed you get because of some jerk at school or in your neighborhood, fourth keep your identity as our sidekick secret even though we cannot keep ours, fifth never escalate a battle unless Task Force W forces your hand, and last, Tecna and I may change these rules at any time as we see fit because we make them. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I agree, you can count on me to uphold all of them, even if some drive me nuts." Cole replied

"Good, now I can teach you some physical defense moves, you can't always depend on magic." Aisha accepted then demonstrated some gymnastics with a few punches and kicks

Meanwhile in the Pet Shop the Winx are swamped with customers as usual.

"How do you girls handle all of this?" Mirta asked exhausted from working out with magic pets

"You get used to it mostly though a good jolt of lemonade does the trick to loosen you up." Tecna answered

"This is going to be a long day." Mirta sighed as she grabbed the lemonade to recharge her energy and everyone giggled

Back in Aisha's room Cole has mastered a few moves but not enough to be in the field longer than five minutes.

"Good work Cole, I think we might have a chance against Task Force W with both you and Mirta now." Aisha congratulated

"Thanks, I just wish I had someone who could teach me how to use the Dragon Flame, I don't think anyone else knows how though." Cole responded

Just as soon as Cole made his wish he was transported into the dream realm where he saw a familiar looking woman in a turquoise, cyan and baby blue dress that had a baby pink bow at the neck with matching above the elbow gloves, light blue sandals tied by three hearts each with matching barrettes, necklace and earrings. Her hair was dark red with light red braids across her bangs and reached to her knees, her eyes were ice water blue with hot pink eye shadow and matching lipstick, her wings were hot pink, navy blue and gold surrounded by ice water blue trim that curled into a heart with navy blue diamonds hanging off of them now she was surrounded by an orange glow "Remember me?" The Woman said

"Ms. Bloom?" Cole asked

"Yes." Bloom answered "I have a sister, Princess Daphne on Domino who would be more than happy to help you master your fire power, also when you get the chance go visit Pyros, it will help you get a better understanding of dragons by learning to live like one though if you are given the choice of fruit versus bug, go with the fruit, it's more challenging but tastes better than a bug."

"Thanks, want me to say anything to Aisha for you?" Cole asked

"No, I'll talk to her the same way I talk to you, through memories in your dreams." Bloom answered

"Wow!" Cole exclaimed as he woke up

**Notes: Bloom made sure that they would lose their power if used for personal gain or broke other rules although the secret identity thing is a grey area in other words let others discover and nothing happens but if you tell then you are powerless in the magic department. I am not using ghosts in this story as it is common to relive a memory in the form of a dream. Also Daphne is fully human because she wasn't exactly dead in the first place however she wears her history uniform rather than the 90's muffler as it is less of a safety hazard, I am a 90's kid and I think that thing was too long and should only be seen with a parka, I'll admit our some of our fashion choices were wacky even then.**


	5. Episode 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned Winx last season would have been more like this story. Just remember I only own Task Force W and its members Taylor, Michael and Jared. I also own the good boy Cole, he is not a boy version of Bloom in any way, shape or form although she might still be around somehow. **

**Episode 10: Downtime**

Cole has awakened from his dream and Aisha is a bit mortified by what happened since something like that hadn't happened in over a decade.

"That's good that you have a fire magic teacher but it's a bit creepy that Bloom told you the way she did!" Aisha exclaimed "Why don't you go downstairs and play with some of the animals if you have time, but if you must go home now then feel free to do so."

"I probably better go home, it's getting late, I will come back tomorrow." Cole said as he ran downstairs and waved goodbye to the other girls.

Later after Love & Pet was locked up and curtains were closed

"What a day, all we've had is customer after customer wanting to adopt all these pets, I think we need to open a second shop somewhere in Gardenia." Flora suggested

"I second but we would need to use robotic duplicates in order to do that." Mirta added

"Robotic duplicates or we could use the pixies." Musa replied "Last time we tried a robotic Winx it went pscyhco-crazy on us."

"Just more reasons for Taylor and his crew to use against us, we're better off using the pixies by giving them person sized bodies." Tecna said

"It's a good thing that already happened." Roxy responded, "Zing figured we would need another store and found a way to help us all, they'll be working on the other side of town and decided to wear our old school clothes as uniforms but with some adjustments to make them business casual rather than just casual."

"That solves one problem but why hasn't Aisha come downstairs yet?" Stella asked

"Someone call my name?" Aisha inquired as she walked down the stairs

"Aisha!" The girls exclaimed "How did it go with Cole?"

"Very well, his gymnastics skills are beginning to develop and even some martial arts, unfortunately we have to go to Domino tomorrow." Aisha said "What about the work here in the shop?"

"Swamped as usual, but Mirta did a fantastic job filling in for you in pet training." Tecna replied

"Excellent, now let's have some dinner and go to bed." Aisha said "And don't make me order you on either of those."

"Agreed." Everyone laughed as they enjoyed Aisha's homemade veggie rotini.

Later on in the night Aisha finds herself experiencing the same thing Cole did earlier that day.

"Aisha!" A voice called three times, Aisha instantly recognized it and was annoyed by the way the woman approached her.

"Bloom, I thought I told you never to do that!" Aisha screamed in her sleep "Why is it that fire fairies like messing with people by scaring them out of their wits? It took me forever to get used to Daphne doing that and I certainly don't need you doing it."

"I made no promise that I wouldn't do it, besides it's fun to pretend to be a ghost even if you are just seeing a memory of me." Bloom answered "Why do you think Daphne liked spooking me? Anyway that's not important. I wanted to congratulate you on finally adding Mirta in, I had wanted to do it sooner but she said that the time wasn't right every time Flora or I extended the invitation to her. Also do go ahead with that franchising Love & Pet idea, we've been meaning to get magic across the Earth more than just Gardenia, we were way too busy to do it when I was alive but I had planned to start on that."

"Thanks, we're about ready to let Task Force W have it too, but we aren't sure if crossing a line is the best way to deal with them." Aisha said

"Before I passed I told Cole to look out for all of you and if a kid attacked us it would be best to fight a kid with a kid but we both agreed to keep it a secret until the time is right." Bloom replied

"You're beginning to sound like Ms. Faragonda." Aisha remarked

Bloom laughed before saying one final piece of advice "Sometimes we have to do gray things because the universe isn't in black and white it isn't always easy to tell right from wrong but do be cautious or you will become the very thing you are trying to stop."

"I think I get it now, thanks again but just don't spook me when you visit me next time." Aisha replied

"You're welcome, but I will make no such promises to the ghost act." Bloom said "Goodbye for now."

Aisha awoke and said "If that was a dream with helpful advice I'd hate to see a nightmare with the terrible kind."

**Notes: I needed to give some filler time so I thought I'd let Bloom have a little fun as a memory pretending to be a ghost while not focusing entirely on the who's side are the Winx on main plot by giving some focus on civilian life and training new recruits. I also bet you're wondering who would voice the characters in my story, well it's the Nick voices for Flora, Aisha, Musa, Roxy, Daphne and the Specialists. Bloom would be voiced by Liza Jacqueline, Tecna by Rebecca Soler, and Stella by Jennifer Seguin. Cole would be voiced by Grey Delisle (like Daphne B's voice but more boyish), Tara Strong would be Jared (sort of an evil 11 year old Ben voice), Michael would also be voiced by her (evil Timmy voice this time), Taylor would be voiced by Alanna Ubach (her Skate lad voice but more villainous)**


	6. Episode 11

**Disclaimer: If I owned Winx last season would have been more like this story. Just remember I only own Task Force W and its members Taylor, Michael and Jared. I also own the good boy Cole, he is not a boy version of Bloom in any way, shape or form although she might still be around somehow. **

**Episode 11: Leaving for Domino**

In Love & Pet The Winx are discussing traveling plans

"Is it wise for all of us to go see Daphne and leave Earth unprotected?" Roxy asked

"I don't think so, only one of us should go." Mirta answered "I don't think we need a repeat of last time, but we can't send Cole alone either."

"We're not doing that." Tecna added "Aisha and I talked last night after her somewhat terrifying dream and decided it would be best for one of us to go."

"So who's going?" Stella asked

"Tecna is, I need a day in the pet shop to calm my nerves." Aisha replied "Wait did I just use calm and pet shop in the same sentence?"

"Yes Aisha you did and that means you're in electronics today Mirta." Flora said "We'll plan our attack when Cole can fight with and without magic."

"We should plan it somewhere that Task Force W doesn't know about." Musa suggested

"We'll worry about that later, but now I need to figure out this fire magic." Cole said

"Alright then, since you'll have to fight me in this course I'll go ahead and transform." Tecna replied "Let's go Enchantix!"

Cole was shocked to see that Tecna's attire consisted of a lilac strapless top with lime green stripes connected to matching indigo skorts by a violet gem. Her sandals were knee high violet with lavender heart buttons while translucent powder blue gloves encased her arms with a necklace matching her clothes adorning her neck, like Bloom she did not have a tiara in her hair but rather a small gold barrette resembling a pi sign albeit curled, she had butterfly-esque wings in violet and lavender though the curls liked to vanish with amethyst beads as her jewel choice. The makeup she chose was soft pink to contrast her magenta hair which fell amongst her shoulders similar to a fountain and highlighted by a single soft pink stripe.

"Why are you staring at me like that Cole?" Tecna asked

"I never figured you would wear something like that." Cole answered

"You're not the only one who thought that, we all had a hard time getting used to it, because it seemed so unlike her." Musa said as it was followed by a laugh from everyone.

"Let's get going then." Tecna remarked as she opened a portal

"Have fun ladies!" Cole said as he followed Tecna into it.

On Domino we find Daphne waiting outside the palace in a slim dark gold gown with soft green cape and having her hair tied into a bun.

"Greetings Tecna, is this the young boy my sister helped on occasion?" Daphne asked

"Hello Daphne, and yes this is Cole, so far he's got the evasive maneuvers without magic down but he needs to learn how to use the flame for offense and defense before we move on to the harder offense without magic." Tecna answered

"I see but this is kind of an uncomfortable task, I can teach about magic but how to use magic, I'd hate to be alone." Daphne said nervously

"You can do it and don't worry, you're not alone, I'll be here to help." Tecna encouraged

"Thanks Tecna, also you sound kind of like Bloom, which is scary." Daphne replied confident

"I know, it's been happening to both me and Aisha at times." Tecna laughed

"I hate to interrupt but when do I start magic lessons?" Cole asked

"Now, try to form a small fireball and throw it at me." Daphne instructed by forming one and shooting it towards Tecna who then repelled it to the ground before Daphne reabsorbed it.

"I see." Cole said as he tried hard to form one but he couldn't do more than a trail of dust "Hey it worked the last time!"

"Actually it didn't, what happened when you sparked to defend yourself it was just that a small spark telling you that you had been given magic, it takes time to develop." Tecna replied "A fireball is a beginning attack but you need more to fuel magic, you've been through a lot in the last hour so we'll take a break and pick up again in a little bit."

**Notes: Episodes 9-12 are filler episodes to give Cole and the Winx a break (emphasis on the and, Cole is just going to be a tag along because he is more of a 2****nd**** generation member kind and will get his own friends in another story.) I am not sure if my midpoint will be 14 or 15 but it will be one of those two, the big fight is not going to be until when I decide to end it.**


	7. Episode 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned Winx last season would have been more like this story. Just remember I only own Task Force W and its members Taylor, Michael and Jared. I also own the good boy Cole, he is not a boy version of Bloom in any way, shape or form although she might still be around somehow. **

**Episode 12: Training and the real plan**

On Domino we see Cole has recovered from his exhaustion and is ready to give magic training another go but he feels a little discouraged himself since he couldn't make that fireball like he did the first time.

"What's the matter Cole?" Daphne asked walking over to him

"I feel like I've let The Winx down not being able to do this fire magic thing as well as Bloom." Cole answered "I get the feeling that some of the girls are expecting me to be her but a boy."

"No one expects that, besides that would be boring." Daphne replied "I don't know how you got that feeling but that's not the case is it Tecna?"

"No Cole, you haven't let us down, we know you've been working hard and even used some non-magic moves to defeat enemies when you weren't with us." Tecna encouraged as she flew over "Besides the only reason that we have been so hard on you is because we want the best for you and know that you can get the hang of being Dragon Flame guardian, even Bloom didn't do so well with magic when she and Stella first met, also we weren't so good with it either, we had to work hard to become guardians of magic."

"Now I feel better, I'll give it another try." Cole said

"Good, now let's retry that fireball, magic is half physical and half emotional." Daphne began instructing "Use your anger to fuel the fire but don't let it take over you."

"Alright" Cole responded as he formed a glowing orange fireball then tossing it "I did it! Now try and deflect this Tecna!"

"Extinguish!" Tecna said as she used a green energy beam to put the fire out "Very good, now that you know how to use emotions to make your magic work you can create any construct you wish out of fire."

"Before you return to Earth you must be able to defeat me, this is because if one of us or our allies change sides you need to know how to bring them down." Daphne said "You will teach yourself how to transform and fly, we just helped you get the fire going."

"But I don't want to fight you." Cole replied

"I don't recall giving you a choice, Daphne Nymph of Sirenix!" Daphne exclaimed as she transformed "Fire storm!"

"Dragon Shield!" Cole said as he formed an energy field

"That won't last too long." Daphne said "My storm will bust it any second now."

"It will last long enough!" Cole exclaimed "Cole, Magic Charmix!"

When his shield collapsed Cole emerged from the flames in a royal blue short t-shirt with navy blue shorts, amber belt with brown buckle and tennis shoes. His wings were square but were gold instead of blue, he chose not to wear gloves since fire didn't bother him much.

"Cole, Fairy of The Dragon Flame!" Cole shouted "I did it, I've transformed, now I can fly"

"Clever, using the shield as cover to unlock your Charmix." Daphne said "Now let's see if you can fly, you'll need to fly before I can send you out in the field."

"Oh, I can fly, it's like swimming just on air instead of water." Cole retorted as the two flew into the sky "Oh one more thing, I'm the only one flying today, have a fireball."

The fireball managed to hit Daphne before as she got off the ground.

"You managed to outwit me, which is the key thing in how to defeat enemies, using magic to outwit them or even without it." Daphne said "If you can catch your opponent before they make their move or as they make it then you will have a better chance of winning."

"That was excellent Cole, but now it's time for us to go back to Love & Pet, we've got work to do." Tecna said opening a portal and stepping inside while de-transforming.

"Thanks for your help Daphne, will you ever come back to Gardenia?" Cole asked as he started inside the opened vortex now back in civilian mode.

"Only when you and the Winx really need my help, you do not need it now." Daphne answered "Good luck on your journey Cole it is just beginning."

Inside the Vortex

"Why does Daphne speak in riddles?" Cole inquired

"Daphne knows many things that others do not." Tecna responded as the two arrived back at Love & Pet which had just closed for the day

"We're home!"

"Tecna, Cole how did it go?" Flora asked

"Awesome, I got my Charmix and figured out basic fire magic!" Cole exclaimed

"Did someone say Charmix?" Stella asked "This calls for a celebration!"

"As much as I'd like to celebrate, we have no time." Mirta said

"Why do you have to be so gloomy?" Musa asked

"Gloomy is kind of my thing." Mirta answered

"She's right though, now is not the time for a party." Aisha said "We must go about avenging Bloom for real this time."

"However, we did plan a special dinner with Cole tonight." Tecna reminded the group "We did promise we'd have what he wanted for dinner tonight, I'll call the guys over."

"So Cole what do you want tonight?" Flora asked

"Veggie pizza with yellow cake for dessert." Cole answered

"Alright, Veggie pizza it is." Flora said as she placed the one she and Roxy had made earlier in the oven

Later after the guys arrived and the group enjoyed the pizzas and their cake dessert Musa made an extra dimension within the walls of Love & Pet to discuss a plan

"Now that was a good dinner." Cole said "I've been wondering how we were going to avenge Bloom, I warned Taylor not to cross me or he would see just what I could do."

"Alright, whatever moves you have planned don't tell us, that goes for Stella, Brandon and Sky too." Aisha instructed "This will keep things secret from unfriendly ears as you four are going after Taylor, I will accompany you."

"Next, Flora, Helia, Timmy and I will corner Michael." Tecna said "Musa, Roxy, Roy, and Riven will surround Jared, then Mirta will come in and make a mirage of three Blooms, one Charmix, One Enchantix and one Believix for each boy.

"That's an interesting plan but what if we need more help?" Roy asked

"We don't need any more, when Taylor is defeated, this mess will be over." Aisha said "Also it takes a kid to defeat a kid, so we'll need another kid before we go after them."

"I know just the kid and Cole needs someone his age in the magic department, we trained him last spring." Stella said "Kasey would be glad to help."

"Kasey?" Cole asked "How come you never told me about another boy being a fairy?"

"You never asked about others." Stella answered "Besides, I'd rather let him tell you tomorrow, I've already arranged for him to come over, but I'm worried about what Mirta said two days ago."

**Notes: So Aisha, Tecna and Stella want as much help as possible and to give Cole someone his own age to talk to. Stella has also remembered Mirta's warning awhile back, but will it be the kids or one of the Winx? The hunt begins in episode 13.**


	8. Episode 13

**Disclaimer: If I owned Winx last season would have been more like this story. Just remember I only own Task Force W and its members Taylor, Michael and Jared. I also own the good boys Cole and Kasey, Cole is not a boy version of Bloom in any way shape or form, however Bloom guides the him and the Winx through their memories of her. I can't say much about Kasey yet though other than what Stella told you last time.**

**Episode 13: The Hunt Begins**

In Gardenia we see the Winx back out trying to clear their names having figured out how to properly avenge Bloom, they had split into three groups going to a different point in town as Aisha and Tecna instructed knowing where the kids would go, We'll catch up with, Timmy, Helia, Flora and Tecna in southern Gardenia near Vanessa's Flower Shop where Michael is causing confusion.

"Don't trust the fairies, they'll turn on you when you least expect it, If Bloom and Aisha did it, what's stopping the rest of them?" Michael asked the public

"Yes what's stopping them?" Mitzi supportively said "I've known Bloom since she was a little girl and she's always been a perfect good for nothing with a lot of luck, I'm glad she's gone."

"That's where you're wrong Mitzi and Michael." Helia said "People of Gardenia we are not the threat, there's nothing wrong with magic if you know how to use it."

"Also you should never call the perfect card on us because we aren't, we make mistakes just like NMB's."

"And what is an NMB?" A citizen asked

"Non-magical-being, but that's not an insult." Tecna explained "Only the island of Tir Nan Og has Earth fairies like Roxy but they help you to appreciate positive magic."

"I beg to differ about the NMB being an insult, and if you aren't afraid to fight me in a duel of magic vs. tech, pick your form and let's go." Michael challenged

"We did not want to do this but we expected it, let's go Enchantix!" Tecna shouted as she and Flora transformed.

"Helia, suit up!" Timmy said drawing his yellow light sword now preferring it over his other weapon as his armor revealed itself from his gem "You stay away from our ladies!"

"Already on it." Helia replied removing his hand from his orange button "Maybe we can redirect the girl's energy beams with our sword and rope."

"What do you think of that girls?" Timmy asked

"We take him down then get him to tell us why Taylor wanted such a deed done." Tecna answered "We'll do it, Timmy hold your sword up!"

"Helia, I want you to use your rope to redirect my plants." Flora said

"Ok, make your move fairies." Michael said "But do remember that I can set my power suit to match both of you."

"We're sorry that you have to see something graphic, but Task Force W were the people who murdered Bloom, Electric Storm!"

"Petal Hurricane!" Flora exclaimed "Combine with the Electric storm!"

"Reflecting Sword" Timmy exclaimed bouncing the green lightning barrage of flower shuriken to Helia

"Redirecting Rope!" Helia said furiously moving the blast toward Michael.

"Ha, you think that will defeat me, I can counter it easily!" Michael claimed shooting his attack "Take that fairies!"

Michael tried to counter but it turns out that they were not prepared for the Winx to recruit their boyfriends to help them.

"How did that not work?" Michael asked "You should be toast by now."

"We anticipated that you would challenge us to a duel like this so we added extra technology to our side, we call it magi-tech." Tecna said

"Winx! Winx! Winx!" The crowd minus Mitzi cheered out of fear knowing what was coming next and ran off.

"Now tell us why did Taylor want Bloom dead?" Flora asked

"Why would I tell you?" Michael answered smugly

"I wouldn't make my fiancé mad." Helia replied "She might be forced to do something worse."

"What could be worse than a blast like that?" Michael retorted

"Not being allowed to grow up." Tecna said "Now why?"

"I do not need to tell you anything other than to heed Mirta's warning." Michael answered

"Wrong answer!" Flora exclaimed "You will live as a kid until your time runs out."

"Flora, this isn't right." Helia said "it's not fair to deprive him of all life's experiences"

"It wasn't fair to kill Bloom either, so he stays a kid permanently." Flora responded as she used her flower magic to put the Peter Pan pause on him. "I didn't want to lose my other sisters after losing Miele three years ago, and if anyone else disagrees with me, we have nothing more to say."

"Flora, I understand the pain, we all want to avenge Bloom, but revenge isn't the right path." Helia tried to say but she had shut him out and flown off to get revenge. "Flora, Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"That did not just happen!" Tecna exclaimed

"We knew how close she and Stella were with Bloom but we didn't think she'd go that far." Timmy said

"Mirta's fears came true." Tecna replied "Aisha and I have been told that one of us would turn, we feared it would be one of us, but also suspected Flora."

"This means we have to remind her of who she is, she's been blinded by the thirst for revenge, we need Kasey now more than ever, because seven fairies and six knights are not enough against this threat, we need to stop ourselves before we continue." Timmy responded "Here he comes now."

A portal had opened when out came a strawberry blonde boy with violet eyes and an indigo and violet outfit styled similar to Cole's but he favored sandals and had a paint brush logo and had triangular wings.

"Kasey, it's good to see you again." Tecna said "Welcome back to Earth, I wish it could be on more pleasurable times but-"

"I know, but I'm not here just for you." Kasey replied "I need to find the boy fairy of this planet."

"Cole is in northern Gardenia, Aisha instructed us to meet there when we were finished, he's been waiting to meet another boy fairy." Helia said recovering.

**Notes: So Mirta was right about one of the Winx turning, but it was someone we'd never expect. Well Bloom, Stella and Flora were like sisters just like Musa, Tecna and Aisha as over time the friendship grew to be more sisterly to everyone, but Flora was slightly closer to Bloom than Stella, Just like Tecna is slightly closer to Musa than Aisha. Now that Kasey has arrived we will have to visit the other parts of Gardenia at another time. Have A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!**


	9. Episode 14

**Disclaimer: If I owned Winx last season would have been more like this story. Just remember I only own Task Force W and its members Taylor, Michael and Jared. I also own the good boys Cole and Kasey, Cole is not a boy version of Bloom in any way shape or form, however Bloom guides the him and the Winx through their memories of her. I can't say much about Kasey yet though other than what Stella told you. **

**Episode 14: The Hunt Part 2**

We find ourselves in Central Gardenia near the market where Roy, Musa, Riven, Roxy and Mirta are expecting a rendezvous with Jared, but unfortunately Flora beat them to it.

"Flora!" Jared is our assignment not yours!" Musa exclaimed

"I'm sorry but we took care of Michael already and you won't get any answers from him, no one will talk, I'm doing to Jared his just desserts, he killed Bloom, his punishment is death!" Flora snapped with her appearance having changed from sparkly pink and green to dark puce and olive.

"Flora, you know that's not right, if you cross that line you'll become what you hate." Roxy cautioned

"This is what I warned you about." Mirta said

"I told you to listen to her." Jared replied

"We did, we just didn't think it would be Flora." Riven remarked

"The first rule of a situation like this is expect the unexpected." Mirta reminded "Which reminds me, Flora if you won't listen to us, maybe you'll listen to Bloom, Roxy, Musa, Roy, Riven detain Jared."

"Done!" Roxy exclaimed releasing a shark bite with the other three following her lead while Mirta constructed three Blooms visible only to herself and Flora

"Is this some kind of trick?" Flora asked

"No, but I'll let your memories do the talking, one from each part of your life." Mirta answered

"Flora…" The Believix Bloom spoke "You know that there is no reason to act this way, Aisha has the right plan and you know it."

"You're becoming what you hate.." The Enchantix Bloom added "If you kill Jared you will be just like him and it will be harder to come back from it than it is now."

"You know our friends are trying to save your behind, they don't want to kick it but will if they have to." The Charmix Bloom finished

"But…." Flora tried to say as the Blooms disappeared when she realized her mistake meanwhile

"Why did your boss want Bloom dead?" Roxy asked

"Because his father wanted more than revenge, he was more than happy to carry out his father's plans when he saw how perfect Bloom was." Jared answered "But you're not getting anymore."

"Yes we are or I'll pause you like I did Michael!" Flora said as Tecna, Timmy, Helia and Kasey ran by to help

"Should we intervene?" Timmy asked

"Normally I'd say yes, but I think we need to let Flora do what she has to do." Tecna answered

"You wouldn't Peter Pan Pause me would you?" Jared asked

"I've already done that once and it wasn't right, but I am going to make you do something you hate." Flora said "You're going to rat on your boss, what's next?"

"Next, he's going to kill off the Winx one by one in order of command." Jared replied "Give this message to Aisha, she's next, then Tecna, Stella, You, Roxy and Mirta before those annoying kids you keep around." With that Jared was released and Flora turned to her friends

"I am so sorry, girls and especially Helia, I should not have gone like that, Bloom wouldn't want that, and I'll make it up to you somehow." Flora apologized

"Flora, all is forgiven, we would have acted similarly if we were in your shoes." Helia said running to her

"I know that it's hard loosing someone, but we must focus on avenging not revenge." Kasey remarked

"Let's go to the park, that's about where Aisha and the others are." Timmy said

"Good Idea." Riven replied

Later in the park when everyone meets Cole flys toward Kasey

"Another boy, cool!" Cole exclaimed "My name's Cole, I'm a fire fairy."

"I'm Kasey a color/light fairy" Kasey said "watch this! Rainbow River!" a rush of positive energy colored like a rainbow lets off that good feeling

"Wow, that was intense!" Cole remarked

"It's dangerous to enemies, it'd make the Trix hurl." Kasey replied "how's your firepower?"

"Burnin'" Cole said tossing a large fireball towards Stella who zapped it out.

"Light and fire, hmm wonder if there's convergence issues?" Kasey inquired

"I'll save you the debate, yes, Bloom and I fought over that! However that's your next lesson Cole, your fire spells are improving" Stella exclaimed "And Flora we know what happened, forget it we forgive you."

"Thank you Stella, I have a message for Aisha from Taylor." Flora commented

"Which is?" Aisha asked already knowing

"You're next, he's picking us off one by one until the kids are left, then he's gonna kill them to." Flora answered

"I feared as much, but do we know who Taylor's father is?" Aisha replied

"No, but I have a few good guesses." Roxy said "Darkar, Ogron and Valtor."

"Darkar has the most motivations, after what happened in Realix, but no one could have survived that." Musa replied

"Unless that was what he wanted us to think." Aisha said

**Notes: So Kasey and Cole have met, Jared's given us a reason for Bloom's early death. Flora got a stern talking to from her memories of Bloom with Mirta's help, stay tuned we go after Taylor next, and just who is Taylor's father?**


	10. Episode 15

**Disclaimer: If I owned Winx last season would have been more like this story. Just remember I only own Task Force W and its members Taylor, Michael and Jared. I also own the good boys Cole and Kasey, Cole is not a boy version of Bloom in any way shape or form, however Bloom guides the him and the Winx through their memories of her. I can't say much about Kasey yet though other than what Stella told you. **

**Episode 15: Taylor's confrontation**

With the Winx all back together and having an extra kid to help confront the kid who started this mess in the first place Aisha leads the search for Taylor keeping Stella, Brandon, Sky and the kids up close just in case however when they get to Task Force W's hideout on the outskirts of Gardenia which Tecna had located, it turns out Taylor is three steps ahead of them as Aisha anticipated.

"We're never going to get him!" Stella exclaimed almost compromising the hideout before remembering there might be a clue for them.

"Stella, don't burn this place just yet, we need to figure out if this is-" Tecna started

"A trap of course." Taylor said "I had this planned all along, especially after what all of you did to my dad, draining his power and nearly killing him, eventually my mother found him and I was told how you monsters defeated him when he was trying to make a perfect world as The Phoenix."

"How did Darkar survive that blast, Realix was falling apart when he was weakened by our Charmix convergence?" Flora asked

"Easy, he wasn't turned into gold sparks, he was escaping as gold sparks, then he went into hiding and decided to let me get revenge on the Winx because he knew I'd do it better than he ever would." Taylor replied "Now don't try anything, your magic doesn't work in here."

"Oh really? Sun Boomerang!" Stella exclaimed but the blast failed "Aw man!"

"I warned you." Taylor laughed "And don't think that specialist weapons will still work, they come from magic so they are suspended too."

"I don't need magic to take care of you, you little monster, you killed my fiancé, now you will feel my wrath." Sky said as he started to run towards Taylor but hit an invisible wall

"You think I can be stopped by an adult?" Taylor chuckled "Ha, I can always stop adults by being three steps ahead of them, you had the chance to eliminate me when I had the deed done but you were too chicken to do it."

"Alright that's enough no one calls our teachers chicken!" Kasey exclaimed

"Yeah, let's see how you do against someone your own size!" Cole echoed

"Alright, but not now, you are effectively our prisoners and will be in a live or die match in two days, your choice of challenge." Taylor said "I'd use the time to train, we can't have anyone weak when fighting."

Taylor leaves allowing The Winx and Specialists to come up with a plan for Kasey and Cole to detain him but the boys reject.

"Kasey, Cole, we think that you should use these moves-" Brandon said starting to display some skills but Cole cut him off.

"Sorry Brandon, but to beat a kid you have to think like one, and no earth kid can resist a skating challenge." Cole interrupted

"You mean that's how you kids settle?" Musa asked "I thought it'd be some music contest"

"That's how teens settle, kids are more about skating." Kasey answered "Besides the skating thing is way more popular with us then music or martial arts."

"I've already sent a message about a tag-team skateboarding challenge via one of those ugly guard bats." Cole said

Meanwhile in another part of the hideout a bat delivers the message

"So they want an extreme tag-team skateboarding challenge do they?" Taylor asked himself "Then that's what they'll get, find Jared, he'll be my partner."

The bat chirps off to another part of Gardenia to get Jared as we cut back to the cell where our heroes are being held.

"Is there a course we can practice on?" Cole asked

"Not without magic." Flora said

"I wouldn't be so sure, this whole fort is designed like one." Roxy replied noticing that there was a half pipe and hoop set nearby "That kid must have known we'd do a skating challenge."

"Or they like skating themselves." Cole said

"There's one problem with that, I don't have a board." Kasey replied

"Don't worry I have two, which color would you like yellow or blue?" Cole asked

"Blue." Kasey answered "Aisha time us."

"Will do Kasey." Aisha remarked "but you better have your safety gear, I don't need you two gone."

"We always bring it." Cole said "Just in case, I want everyone else to make some extra obstacles for this."

"Ok." The others agreed

"Remember there's only a day and a half to get in shape." Aisha said getting into her coach mode

"Right Coach." Cole replied

Everyone gets to work on the course with Tecna and Aisha supervising while having this exchange

"Aisha are you sure that a skate boarding challenge is the right one?" Tecna asked

"This goes back to what Bloom told me in a dream, it takes a kid to beat a kid at his own game, all we can do is let them perfect their skating and then give Taylor and Jared what for." Aisha answered

"I was afraid you'd say that." Tecna replied "I just didn't know how the kids defeating kids part would work and now that I do-"

"It's ok, Cole and Kasey will know when to stop, and they are getting along quite nicely." Aisha remarked

"They remind me a bit of Bloom and Stella when we first met." Tecna said

"You're right, but they have their differences too." Aisha responded "In fact when this is over it might be time for some of us to retire to our planets, the boys can handle it."

"You're right, but they need five or six other boys to help them fight the threats here and in other places." Tecna said

"In due time, don't get ahead of yourself." Aisha reminded

**Notes: Taylor may be evil but no Earth kid in this story can turn down a skateboard challenge, next chapter it's the final battle. Also Could Cole and Kasey be the start of the next Winx Club, and will the originals be going home soon?**


	11. Episode 16

**Disclaimer: If I owned Winx last season would have been more like this story. Just remember I only own Task Force W and its members Taylor, Michael and Jared. I also own the good boys Cole and Kasey, Cole is not a boy version of Bloom in any way shape or form, however Bloom guides the him and the Winx through their memories of her. **

**Episode 16: The Final Battle & Clearing up messes**

We see Aisha working Cole and Kasey hard with their boarding to be held in downtown Gardenia, The Specialists and Tecna expect Taylor to cheat making fools out of them again and cause more confusion, which he had sent Michael out to do.

"If Taylor does cheat, how will we win?" Roxy asked

"By beating him at his own game of course." Tecna answered

"If he uses his suit we're allowed to use magic right?" Cole asked

"Yes, he forgot to turn on the magic block switch today, I think he wants us to do it." Aisha said "But we need to recharge before we can transform again."

Meanwhile in another part of the clubhouse

"So they expect the unexpected, maybe I can use this against them." Taylor said

"Maybe, maybe not, things are not what they seem." Jared replied

"What do you mean by that?" Taylor asked

"I mean that I never bought your story about Darkar." Jared answered

"Are you saying that my best agent is also my worst enemy?" Taylor instigated

"One of them, I turned off the magic switch in this fort because I'm also one of those magic beings, I kept it hidden from you all so no one would suspect a thing." Jared answered "Once I looked into Flora's eyes and saw the pain, I knew what I was doing was wrong."

"Then what is your magic source, you know I can counter it and I'll throw you into the cell with them after I beat you."

"I'm a nature fairy like Flora, and don't even try to tame my vines, Charmix!" Jared screamed transforming he revealed his outfit to be a red polo and shorts with brown stripes and matching sandals and red raindrop shaped wings, he also had brown vines around his arms. "Now eat daisies Taylor."

A hurricane of daisies swirled around the room but they were zapped

"Nice try but I can always torch them." Taylor said "Now I'm putting you in the dungeon and making Michael my skate partner of course he was the only one to stay loyal."

"You mean you saw this coming?" Jared asked

"I'm three steps ahead of everyone including my own friends and associates." Taylor replied

Elsewhere in Gardenia

"The Winx are a match for us, so we'll be having an ultimate showdown where the loser has to leave the town for good, we know that the Winx are turning evil, Flora their nature fairy went nuts on my friend Jared for no reason and only after Mirta calmed her down that she backed off, who's to say that they all won't go bad again?" Michael asked "Flora even made it so I wouldn't ever grow up."

"True, but I'm starting to think otherwise." A citizen said "The Winx would never do that."

"Flora put the Peter Pan pause on me so I could never enjoy life again." Michael said "The ultimate boarding challenge is in half an hour, I will be competing with Taylor who is the brains of this group."

"And who will represent the Winx?" Mitzi asked

"Two kids named Cole and Kasey, fairies the Winx have trained as successors." Michael answered "For when they leave, they want to install them as cruel masters of the planet."

Meanwhile back at the fort

"Jared, what happened?" Flora asked noticing his new look

"I was forced to reveal a secret to Taylor, but it wasn't a secret to him so he put me in with you." Jared replied

"Can you explain please?" Roy inquired

"Of course, I am a fairy like Cole, Kasey and the Winx, I was forced to keep it a secret because I was to be a double agent, but Taylor found out before I transformed." Jared replied "We need to have everyone transform because it will be impossible to get through some obstacles without flying."

"What form though?" Mirta asked

"Believix, we need to regain the public's trust,that is how we'll do it." Aisha replied

"Then let's get going, Winx Believix!" Tecna screamed as the others transformed Mirta's believix form was a black and pink striped strapless dress with a gold belt. Her shoes were black pumps and she wore pink ankle high socks with gold bracelets on her arms, her hair changed from its usual style to a shoulder length coiffure with sharp bangs and a gold hair band, her wings were silver and black spider web-esque wings decorated with orange pumpkins decorating them.

"So what should we do?" Cole asked

"Let the challenge go as planned, only use magic if necessary, if Taylor uses his suit to make it impossible for you to help, we'll give you a boost." Musa answered

"Then let's go, Winx Zoomix!" Stella said teleporting everyone to the Gardenia Skate Park.

At the park

"This is it the Winx vs. Task Force W in the ultimate boarding challenge, it appears today is full of surprises, not only are two kids going to be representing the Winx, but they are also our future protectors along with a member of Task Force W who regretted his actions realizing that the Winx were right all along." A reporter said "But the question is are they, Flora, Aisha and Bloom have all crossed lines that there's almost no coming back from but eventually came to their senses."

"I guess we'll find out." Mitzi said "But I'd rather those perfect Winx got out of here."

"Alright does anyone have anything they'd like to do before we start?" Riven asked

"Not yet." Flora said

"Alright, riders take your places." Brandon instructed

"Ready!" Cole signaled

"We'll put out that flaming attitude of yours!" Taylor exclaimed

"Save it for the race." Sky reluctantly said

"Get set!" Brandon called "Go!"

"And Cole takes the lead heading through the normal course, but Taylor's catching up and passing him." Riven commented

"Fire is my element, don't think you can beat me here." Taylor said trying to insult Cole

"Oh really, it seems to me that I have it too, and Dragons beat shadows hard!" Cole exclaimed as the two were neck and neck heading back through the color course to their partners who then took off and ended in a tie this went on for three hours until a few magic blasts were used to break up the tie, Kasey's sunshine glow of invisibility helped him to gain an advantage over his opponents which made the Winx win.

"Winx! Winx! Winx!" The crowd cheered still a bit afraid

"Now you have to keep your promise boys, you must leave town, a deal is a deal." Flora said "But before you leave, Michael you are no longer barred from growing up, the Peter Pan pause is gone."

"Even after all we've done to you?" Michael asked

"Yes, even after, I was blinded by rage and should not have done that." Flora said "Life is full of wonderful experiences from beginning to the end and no one should be denied that."

"Thank you, goodbye." Michael said as he escorted Taylor out of the city followed by the Winx and Specialists

Later at Gardenia Park

"This is very hard for us to say…." Sky began

"But, We're guilty." Aisha said (the crowd gasps) "of hubris, we looked out over the planet from our pet shop and smoothie café but this is not a job we can do alone, everyone needs to watch out for each other, we also thought that we elder Winx and Specialists would do this until the day we died but only Bloom was entitled to that honor, it is for this reason that the Winx Club is disbanding as your protectors, we will still work in the shops but we cannot continue to fight after this mess. It's the end."

"Says who?!" Cole asked "You know what we've done all this time, we've saved the universe from trouble. Again! One of our enemies became our friend, if you don't think that has any value, think again. No one can question your service to making things better, if you think you've done your fair share, fine we'll throw you a parade, but if you're quitting because it's the easy way out then you're not the heroes we thought you were. The Universe needs the Winx and the Winx need you Aisha."

The crowd realizes Cole was right begin cheering now no longer afraid as Aisha looks over the Winx and specialists but does not step forward until Mirta smiles for once.

"Alright, but we'll have to open an embassy that's not in the pet shop, we'll offer training courses in skills we use so that you can learn to protect yourselves and do something about improving the police force around here." Aisha said "Also we'll be sending Cole, Kasey and Jared out as our patrol after Jared does some community service."

**The End **

**Notes: So it was shorter than I thought it would be but Cole, Kasey and Jared will become the next Winx (not that they'll be called Winx 2) and things seem to have been cleared up for now, Stay tuned for more adventures.**


	12. Episode 17

**Disclaimer: If I owned Winx last season would have been more like this story. Just remember I only own Task Force W and its members Taylor, Michael and Jared. I also own the good boys Cole and Kasey (and any other male fairies that might pop up). Cole is not a boy version of Bloom in any way shape or form, however Bloom guides him and the Winx through their memories of her. **

**Episode 17: Epilogue, 3 weeks later**

In the new Hero Training center located next door to Love & Pet we see the Winx and specialists training new recruits to protect Gardenia since they decided to settle down, Cole and Kasey are keeping a close eye on Jared and even making friends with some of the new trainees which were kids because of a notion Aisha had.

"Wow, this is awesome, kids want to learn how to be heroes!" Cole exclaimed

"Indeed, but you three don't need us anymore as instructors." Aisha replied "We will be leaving soon, this training facility was built for all of you kids to learn as you go like we did."

"But, we still need you." Cole said saddened

"We've taught you the basics, you are to lead the next generation of the Winx." Aisha said "You don't have to call yourselves that, everyone knows that eight new fairies will take our place."

"What's going to happen to you?" Cole asked

"We will be retiring to our home realms, Roxy will be in Ireland if you get into trouble you can't handle." Aisha answered

"That's right, but I can't always be pulled away from my duty as Queen of the Earth fairies." Roxy added "The guys have already left, it's about time for us to go."

"Remember only call all seven of us if it is something you absolutely cannot handle." Tecna said

"We'll be in touch." Cole replied

"Then we'll leave you to protect Gardenia." Flora remarked

"One last question." Cole said "Why are you letting us kids take care of a whole city?"

"There are more child villains coming and only kids can stop kids because they think alike, oh great now I'm doing it." Aisha answered

"Doing what?" Mirta asked

"Sounding like Bloom." Aisha replied

"You are the leader so it happens." Tecna remarked

(laughs)

"Then we'll see you kids another time." Musa said

"Good luck." A voice in the distance was heard when the Winx and kids turned around they saw Bloom in her Enchantix form surrounded by gold light

"Bloom how are we seeing you if you're dead?" Tecna asked

"I told Aisha and Cole this and I thought she told you that this is a memory, not actually me, the real me is resting." Bloom said "It is time for you to settle and take over your realms, I wish the boys good luck in dealing with the dangers to come, and all of you success as guardian fairies and as Queens to Stella and Aisha."

"Thank you." The girls replied

"Bloom it's nice to see you again but who else will be joining us do you know?" Cole asked

"As I said I am only a memory so I don't know until you know." Bloom replied before vanishing

"I hate when she does that." Kasey said

"So do I, what about you girls?" Jared now playing for the good guys said "Girls?"

"Not them too." Cole moaned noting the Winx had left

"Yes, them too." Kasey replied "They think it's funny for some reason."

"It's not, it's just annoying." Cole remarked "I don't know if I'll be able to get along without them."

"Sure you will." A boy who bore a slight resemblance to Aisha but with short hair and lighter skin wearing green said coming up and comforting Cole, since Kasey and Jared couldn't manage.

"Who are you and why do you look like Aisha?" Cole asked now a little bit happier that someone like Aisha was there.

"My name is Blake, I come from the future, but the past is in trouble without even knowing it." The boy answered "As for why I look like Aisha, I'm her son."

"No way!" Kasey exclaimed

"Way, I'm the fairy of pure morphix and the water fairy for this group." Blake said making a morphix bubble and tossing it only for Cole to neutralize it.

"We're in for more surprises." Jared noted

"You have no idea." Kasey remarked

**Notes: If this were a series here's the credits list for you, Story by Blakestar100, Winx Club by Iginio Straffi and Joanne Lee. Here's my ideal cast It's the Nick voices for everyone except Bloom, Stella and my characters. I prefer Liza Jacqueline as Bloom and Jennifer Seguin as Stella. Grey Delisle would voice Cole and Kasey (Kasey would have an older sounding voice but still kiddish.) Tara Strong would be my pick for Jared and Michael (Jared has an evil Ben voice, but it changes to normal when he realizes his mistake while Michael has an evil Timmy voice). Taylor would be voiced by Alanna Ubach (If you ever watched Teamo Supremo, it would be her Skate lad voice but more villainous) and Blake would be voiced by Jennifer Hale (using a more boyish version of her Sam voice from Totally Spies)**


End file.
